Requiem of a Dream
by He's So Amazing
Summary: When the heart finds it's way, like pulsing blood comes the hurt, and when the Angel of love has no more mercy to give... the mind will spin and songs for dreams will be broken...R+R!!


Disclaimer: Square owns Chrono Cross, those lucky bastards *grumbles*

Summary: When the heart finds it's way, like pulsing blood comes the hurt, and when the Angel of love has no more mercy to give... the mind will spin and songs for dreams will be broken... R+R!!

~*_Requiem of a Dream*~_

_~*Chapter 1: Spin of the mind*~_

_******************************************_

Feet churned against the sand of Opassa beach and the swift night air blew across the beach with little force. The ocean quietly sang it's song as it lapped against the beach. Ocean and sand, it was where two words collided. Land and sea, two different things, yet they met, harmonizing with each other. Two moons admired themselves in the reflection of the salty clear blue sea. The girl looked up from the sand and laid her eyes upon the two large reflections of the moons that hung in the water. She smiled to herself, it was a beautiful sight. She flopped down onto the sand and she curled her legs up so they were under one another. She sighed heavily and licked her lips. She lazily let her hands drop to her hips where her dagger hung. Absentmindedly, she began to make little and large circles with her index finger. A small smile appeared on her lips as she took notice at what her finger was doing to the sheath on the dagger. 

"Kid?" A voice called from behind her. Kid turned her head and noticed Poshul slowly trotting towards her. 

"Wah?" Kid asked, looking back to the ocean. She could feel Poshul's head bumping her back lightly. "You got my attention, now what?" Kid asked, some annoyance in her voice. 

"Dinner!" The dog cried happily, realizing that all of Kid's attention was now given to him. And with that the dog trotted away.

"Coming!" She cried to him. She watched as his form left her eye sight. She sighed heavily and stood up.

"Did you hear something?" A petite yet somewhat muffled voice asked.

"Yeah." A low voice came, also somewhat muffled. Kid looked around suspiciously and drew her dagger. 

"Dinner!" A high voice yelled, also somewhat muffled. That voice could only be Poshul's. She sighed in relief as she tucked her dagger away. 

"Coming." Said the low voice. Then there were no more sounds or noises. No words. Feeling alone, Kid retreated for the village quickly. 

When she arrived torches in the center of the small village were lit up, guiding those late comers, like herself, to their houses. She walked gracefully up the steps to Serge's house. As she stepped in she found Poshul sitting impatiently at the table, bouncing up and down. She smiled lightly as his bouncing continued. Poshul had always amused Kid in one way or another. Kid took a few more steps into the room and Poshul quickly noticed her presence.

"Abouth time you arivth!" Poshul scolded.

"Sorry, I actually don't jump to my destinations." She told him as she took an empty seat next to him.

"You should, ith's convenient." Poshul told her.

"I'll stick with running and walking." Kid told him as she rolled her eyes. There was silence for a moment until Poshul quickly whipped his head to the side to find Leena and Serge walking in. 

"Abouth time you arivth!" Poshul scolded them. "I was ethpecting better." Poshul said.

"Calm down there pinky." Kid commanded as she scratched his head lovingly. A loud moan was heard from the dog. 

"Well, at least one of us has a way to control your dog, Leena." Serge laughed as he took a seat next to Kid. 

"I know how to take care of my dog, Serge!" Leena told him with a smug smile as she took a seat across from him. 

"Sure you do." Serge teased. "OW!" Screamed Serge. "Did you just kick me!?" Serge cried.

"Maybe." Leena said with a small smile. Kid did her best to ignore the two.

"Thweet, ain't it?" Poshul asked Kid quietly as his eyes remained on the two talking two each other. Kid gave no answer, just a small swift intake of air and a crystalline tear that rolled from her eye. Poshul looked up to her, worry in his eyes. But as the a large food platter hit the table, it woke Poshul from his concern about Kid. Poshul's puppy eyes filled with delight at the sight of the mouth watering piece of meat before him. "ME FIRST!!" Screamed Poshul.

**

Kid quietly sat atop of Serge's house on the sturdy roof. She sighed heavily. The fire on the torches had been blown out and now no light in the city was left on. The moons retained their positions high in the sky, casting a haunting aura on the world. She pulled her knees to her chest and placed her face between them and began to sob. The night breeze raged through the village and tossed her hair wildly about. 

"I knew there was thomthin wrong!" A high voice proclaimed from behind her. Kid didn't even need to turn her head to know what that was. 

"What do you want, Poshul?" Kid asked in an irritated tone.

"What's on your mind?" She asked her.

"None of your business." She told her.

"Serge?" Poshul questioned. Kid didn't answer, just shoved her face deeper into the cracks of her knees. "Guess I was right." Poshul quietly told herself. "Maybe you'll find another great guy!" Poshul encouraged.

"Serge was the only one who really actually gave a damn about me." Kid told him. "I never knew anyone who really loved me. But when I was with Serge, I felt loved, and that was enough to get me by another day. Even thought he might have not loved me." Kid confessed.

"Don't let love get to your head, it's in your heart, don't let it spread." Poshul advised. And with that she quietly began to trot away.

"Thank you." Kid weakly called back. Poshul smiled at the fact that he had helped his dear friend. 

"No problem." She said. And with that Poshul slipped back into the house.

**

"Serge." Kid could hear someone softly moan on the other side of the wall. Kid clamped her eyes shut and slapped both of her hands over her ears, she couldn't hear this. It was Leena's voice. Kid felt hot tears stream down her face and onto her pillow. No mercy was given on Kid's fragile heart as the sounds wouldn't stop. It was like they were purposely torturing her for their own amusement. As the moans of pleasure became louder and louder in Kid's ears she wanted to scream, so she did just that. 

"STOP!!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could. "STOP IT GODDAMIT!!!" She screamed once more. She began to sob loudly as the sounds would not falter. She ripped her hand from her ear and grabbed the knife atop the dresser. She held it high above her head and stabbed it furiously against the mattress and pillow. Quickly coming to realization what she had just done, she let the dagger drop to the floor and began to cry. "What have I done to myself?" Kid asked herself as her head hung low....

**************************

A/N: Gosh, I hope this was good!!!!! It's my first Chrono Cross fic... So uhhh... yah...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
